Take Me or Leave Me
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Remus i Syriusz się kłócą. Na podstawie piosenki z "Rent". Rating za autorką.


**Tytuł oryginału: **_**Take Me or Leave Me**_

**Autor**_**: moons-and-stars-forever**_

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.**

**Na podstawie piosenki ze sztuki/filmu _Rent — _również w moim profilu.**

* * *

Gryffindor właśnie wygrał Puchar Quidditcha, Lily w końcu powiedziała tak Jamesowi i w przyszłym tygodniu nie miało być lekcji w związku z „zagadkowym" wybuchem na trzecim piętrze. Życie było piękne.

Cóż, było piękne dla wszystkich za wyjątkiem pewnego nastoletniego wilkołaka, który zazdrośnie patrzył, jak jego chłopak flirtuje z jakąś piątoklasistką. Jego oczy zwężyły się, kiedy zaczęła muskać pierś Syriusza.

— Rogaczu, potrzymaj to na chwilę. — Remus przerwał przyjacielowi opowiadanie po raz ósmy meczu Quidditcha i wepchnął butelkę piwa kremowego w dziko gestykulujące ręce Jamesa.

— Jeśli nie wrócisz za pięć minut, wywalę ją — powiedział James radośnie i odwrócił się z powrotem do swojej kompletnie urzeczonej widowni składającej się z jedynego Petera Pettigrew.

Remus podszedł do swojego chłopaka i uścisnął jego ramię, aby zwrócić jego uwagę.

— O, hej Lunatyku! — Syriusz uśmiechnął się do Remusa. — Znasz Maureen? — Wziął haust swojego piwa kremowego.

— Cześć. — Maureen uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie i wyciągnęła swoją dłoń. Remus ledwie na nią spojrzał.

— Jestem urzeczony. Syriusz, mógłbym porozmawiać z tobą przez chwilę?

— Taa, pewnie. — Syriusz podążył za Remusem kilka kroków do ciemnego, ustronnego rogu. — Kochanie, co...

— Co to było? — przerwał Remus, patrząc na trochę wyższego chłopaka i wskazując przez pokój na Maureen gawędzącą z innym uczniem.

Syriusz wywrócił oczami.

— Och, mój Boże, Lunatyku! Po prostu _rozmawialiśmy_.

— Flirtowałeś z nią — powiedział Remus, z kamienną miną.

— Luniaczku, po prostu byłem miły.

Remus wyrzucił ręce w górę w geście irytacji.

— Wiesz co, nie mogę sobie z tym poradzić teraz. Idę do łóżka. Dlaczego nie wrócisz do tej dziwki, do której uderzałeś?

Syriusz obdarzył Remusa spojrzeniem czystego wzburzenia.

— Potrzymasz to na chwilę? — Syriusz podał butelkę do przechodzącego ucznia i potem odwrócił się do Remusa, patrząc spode łba. — Wiesz, nie mogę znieść tego więcej.

— Przepraszam? — Remus położył dłoń na swoim biodrze i spojrzał na Syriusza wzrokiem, który mógłby sprawić, że nawet klejnoty Lorda Valdecosia by odpadły. Na szczęście dla Syriusza, nie był Lordem Waldefortem.

Syriusz piorunował swojego chłopaka wzrokiem.

— Mam dosyć i jestem zmęczony twoją obsesyjną, kompulsywną, władczą paranoją. — Usta Remusa otworzyły się w szoku. Był całkiem oniemiały. — Nie zrobiłem sobie kolczyka w wacku, bo to ciebie przerażało — powiedział Syriusz oskarżycielsko. — Nie zostałem wczoraj wieczorem w Trzech Miotłach, ponieważ _ty_ chciałeś iść spać.

Remus znalazł swój głos.

— Flirtowałeś z tą biuściastą barmanką!

— _Zawsze_ biuściaste barmanki będą ze mną flirtować! — powiedział głośno Syriusz. Cały pokój wspólny ucieszył się. Walki między Huncwotami były zawsze interesujące i okazywały się wspaniałymi początkami rozmowy. Nikt nie chciał tego przegapić. — Daj mi _odetchnąć_! Każdego dnia kiedy idę korytarzami słyszę jak dziewczyny mówią „O mój Boże to on! Becky, o mój Boże to Syriusz Black!" Zawsze, od momentu gdy zacząłem dojrzewać, wszyscy się na mnie gapią! Chłopaki _i_ dziewczyny, Lunatyku, nic nie mogę na to poradzić.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do swojego likantropicznego chłopaka i owinął swoje ramię wokół niego. Remus wyglądał, jakby miał tę całą „flirtujesz z kolejną dziewczyną" sprawę odpuścić, ale wtedy Syriusz sięgnął w dół i arogancko ścisnął tyłek Remusa. Ze złością, Remus odepchnął Syriusza i przepchnął się obok niego. Syriusz złapał górę jego ramienia i okręcił go.

— Remus, hipogryf w klatce nigdy nie widzi słońca. Ten niegrzeczny chłopak potrzebuje swojej sceny, kochanie, miejmy trochę zabawy. Ty jesteś tym, którego kocham, ludzie by _zabili_, żeby być w twojej skórze. Też lubisz uwagę, Luniaczku. Więc nie marnuj mojego czasu lamentując „Och, Łapo, nadal jestem twoim kochaniem?"

Remus wyszarpnął swoją rękę,

— Mam zupełnie dobry powód, żeby w ciebie wątpić, _Łapo_ — rzucił Remus.

Syriusz stęknął rozdrażniony.

— Nie ma mowy, żebym był kim nie jestem. Ale hej, nie chcesz, żeby Twój Facet był ciachem? — Remus obdarzył Syriusza mocno zdegustowanym spojrzeniem. Syriusz wywrócił oczami. — Och, nie walcz ze mną, Remusie. Nie trać głowy. Kto jest każdej nocy w twoim łóżku?

Rozległo się skandaliczne wciąganie powietrza z całego pokoju wspólnego. Ktoś, kto brzmiał podejrzanie podobnie jak James wymamrotał:

— O wiele za dużo informacji, współlokatorzy...

— Kto? — domagał się Syriusz, ignorując publiczność. — Kto jest w _twoim_ łóżku? — Syriusz uśmiechnął się chytrze i uniósł brew w wyzwaniu, które był pewien, że wygra.

Remus potrząsnął głową i cofnął się o krok od Syriusza.

— To nie wyjdzie, Łapo. _Ja_ najpierw myślę, potem działam. _Uwielbiam_ granice i... i dyscyplinę. Ja... ja robię _wykazy_ podczas gdy _śpię_, Syriuszu. Co jest moim grzechem? _Nigdy_ nie rezygnuję. Nienawidzę nieporządku, ale kocham ciebie. — Syriusz uśmiechnął się miękko, ale Remus wstrząsnął głową. — Co mam zrobić z moją improwizacją, Siri? Bądź roztropny, bo ja potrafię _zadowolić_. — Remus nagle uśmiechnął się uśmieszkiem. — Masz nagrodę, jesteś szczęściarzem.

Syriusz wywrócił oczami.

— Weź mnie takiego, jakim jestem, Syriuszu — powiedział miękko Remus.

— Jakiego? Paranoicznie władczego? Ugrzecznionego snoba? — Syriusz uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— I jeśli chociaż trochę obchodzę cię ja albo nasz związek... — przebrzmiał głos Remusa.

— Jesteś rozkosznym, pociesznym dziwakiem! _Pedantem_!

— Po prostu weź mnie albo mnie zostaw! — Remus wyrzucił ramiona, jakby miał zaraz być ukrzyżowany, jego zadowolony z siebie wyraz twarzy kontrastował z jego postawą. — Weź mnie, Łapo, _weź_ mnie albo mnie _zostaw_.

Syriusz gapił się na Remusa i nagle uderzył ręką w ścianę.

— Koniec! Jesteś kroplą, która przelała moją czarę, Remus. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Wiesz, ze tego nie cofnę — wściekł się, prując prosto do dormitorium chłopaków, mamrocząc do siebie całą drogę: — Faceci! Co jest z nimi nie tak? Nie można żyć z nimi i bez nich. _Na Merlina_.

Jak tylko głos Syriusza się wyciszył, wszyscy odwrócili się, aby spojrzeć na chłopaka, którego Syriusz zostawił samego. Remus gapił się na schody, gdzie jego chłopak — przepraszam — _były_ chłopak przed chwilą zniknął. Oderwał wzrok, wzruszył ramionami i westchnął.

— W takim razie myślę, że pójdę, odejdę. — I z tym Remus Lupin odwrócił się od ludzi, którzy nadal na niego patrzyli i przekroczył dość spokojnie dziurę pod portretem.

Jak tylko portret wrócił na miejsce, gadanie rozległo się wśród młodych czarownic i czarodziejów w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru.

Lily z niepokojem szarpnęła szatę na ramionach swojego chłopaka Jamesa. Odwrócił się do niej. Lily polizała usta.

— James, nie uważasz, że powinieneś iść z nimi porozmawiać? — Wskazała schody do dormitorium i dziurę pod portretem.

James roześmiał się.

— Och, nie martw się o nich, Lils. Będą znowu razem za godzinę czy dwie.

Rzeczywiście, kiedy Lily i jej przyjaciele zeszli do Wielkiej Sali następnego ranka, Remus chichotał i siedział na kolanach Syriusza, podczas gdy ten karmił go posmarowanym masłem tostem.


End file.
